Storage devices, such as an embedded multimedia card (eMMC), can be used in consumer electronic devices to store data. While a host device can send a storage device a read or write command as such commands are received from various applications on or external to the host device, such a process can introduce delay. To help reduce such delays, commands can be packed together, but read and write commands may need to be packed separately. If a host device sends commands to the storage device in the order in which they are received from the applications, every time there is a transition from read command to a write command or vice versa, the host device generates a new package of commands. This may result in an inefficient use of the packing mechanism.